All Mouth
by carnifax
Summary: Harvey/Mike. There was something about Harvey's lips...


**All Mouth**

By carnifax (originally posted to tumblr)  
>Requested by tumblr user sturq<br>_Suits_  
>HarveyMike  
>Rated T<br>Romance | General  
><em>There was something about Harvey's lips...<em>

Unfortunately, there really isn't a genre option on here for phallic symbolism. (There should be.)

* * *

><p>There was something about Harvey's lips, Mike realized suddenly, when his eyes had lingered on his boss' mouth for about seven seconds too long.<p>

He had finished reading their current briefs almost a minute ago — an eidetic memory and elevated reading speeds sometimes had their perks, when they weren't cursing him with images like a towel-less Louis — but Harvey was still reading his copies at his desk, too focused to notice that Mike had stopped flipping pages, too focused (thankfully) to notice how his associate's eyes were hanging on his every movement.

Well, on his mouth's every movement.

They were an interesting shape, his lips were. (Mike would know — he'd been very friendly with quite a few mouthes in his pot days.) They were thin, flat, not quite as pink as you'd expect, or maybe just seemingly light compared to Harvey's dark eyelashes and hair. They seemed too small on his mouth at times, or as if he were constantly pursing them oh-so-slightly. Just beyond them sat a row of perfect teeth, white and straight, and beyond that, a silver tongue.

Harvey shifted in his seat then, startling Mike into awkwardly clearing his throat and flipping to an arbitrary page in his manila folder. Harvey didn't notice; he was just reaching for a pen.

Mike kept his gaze down at the page, moving his eyes back and forth but not reading anything in particular. He flipped to the next page for good measure, then glanced up at Harvey again.

Well, at Harvey's mouth.

The pen, black and elegant and boring, sat balanced between two of Harvey's fingers, with its end jutting slightly against the man's lower lip. Harvey inhaled — Mike felt himself inhale, too — and turned to the next page with his free hand as his lips parted slightly. The pen slipped half a centimeter farther between them, and Mike had to keep back a groan when he saw Harvey's tongue curl up against the tip of it, flicking hard enough to make the pen shiver. Then his teeth, those perfect teeth, bit gently down on the pen's side, pinning it in place well enough that Harvey's fingers loosened their hold.

Harvey turned the page again, but Mike didn't look away; he felt his hands shaking and was glad for the concealing manila folder over his groin.

Harvey's fingers went back to the pen, his thumb and index finger around its sides, moving down its length in a tantalizing slow drag. His lips pursed around the end and his hand drew the pen out of his mouth, tracing the tip — visibly wet — across the length of his lower lip. At the edge of his mouth, the pen paused, and then drew back in the opposite direction.

Harvey swallowed and turned the page.

Mike swallowed and clenched his fists.

Harvey's tongue flitted out, so fast that Mike barely saw it. But then Harvey drew his wetted bottom lip between his teeth, his teeth digging into the pink flesh just enough for a white outline to appear where there was a give in his skin. As Harvey's teeth let go, he slowly sucked in a breath — Mike helpless to do anything but mimic it — and then let out a low, almost carnal, sigh.

It was then that Mike realized that Harvey's eyes were on him, pinning him in place. Harvey wasn't smiling. His lips were still parted, but it was his gaze that held Mike's focus now. There was something dark in it, something primitive — a savage stare with a sharp edge of wickedness.

Still holding Mike's stare, Harvey set the pen on his desk, his tongue darting across his lower lip once more before the corners of his mouth turned up into a dangerous smirk. That singular look sent a surge of heat straight down Mike's spine; he swallowed hard, trying to make his body obey.

But then Harvey pushed away from his desk, got to his feet and started toward his associate, and it was all Mike could do not to moan.


End file.
